The Usual Suspects
by JMHaughey
Summary: Drabbles of our favorite NCIS team. Based from random word generation.
1. Highlight

**A/N Not too long ago, I asked for 5 words. Usually, I incorporate all the words into one story but I thought I'd try something different this time. **

**These are drabbles. Some may be related, some not. OK, enough typing for me. Enjoy. **

**Beta JSQ – Thanks! **

Every morning, he has routine. He wakes up, laces up his sneakers and runs. He comes home to get ready for the day. He wonders what kind of case today will bring or he will be catching up on paperwork. He knows he wouldn't change a thing. Of course, he wouldn't tell anyone that.

Then the hardest part, what to wear? Today, he chooses a Paul Smith suit with navy rainbow pinstripes, a white Brioni dress shirt, a Salvatore Ferragamo silk tie. He decides on his favorite Gucci shoes.

He gives himself a once over before he heads to work. He dons his sunglasses.

Most mornings, she is there before him. She gets ready while he is out running. They have different routines, which shouldn't be surprising. In the beginning it was alright, getting used to having someone else be there. Sharing a bed, showering in the same place, toothbrushes next to each other, dancing around each other. But instead of really talking about it, he figured it would be easier to just run before he got ready, so they had some alone time. Not that they need it. But she was amenable to this.

This charade has been going for months. He walks into the bullpen, looks at her and smiles.

Boss Man comes in, coffee in hand barking orders. **Dead****Navy****Lieutenant,****Grab****your****gear.**

It's going to be one of those days.

The highlight of everyday is that knowing that no matter what, Tony DiNozzo and Ziva David do not have to pretend at home.

_**Lemme know what you think. If you have word suggestions, send them my way. **_


	2. Crane

**A/N Thanks JSQ**

**Disclaimer: Zero**

Another Saturday night. Another night to work on the boat.

Gibbs hears cabinets open and close, rattling pots and pans, the faucet turn on and off. He wasn't expecting anyone, but since he leaves his door unlocked, he never knows if someone will stop by.

He puts down his sanding pad and walks upstairs to see who is moving about in the kitchen.

Abby.

"Hey, Gibbs." She says without taking her eyes off the stove.

"Abbs, what are you doing here?"

"What does it look like, Gibbs? I'm making you dinner. This week has been pretty crazy. I'm sure all you've had is coffee. Maybe a bite of Tony's food. That's why I'm here. . . to make sure you eat."

"What's wrong with a can of beans? Beans are good for you." He states as moves to set the table. "What are we having?"

"Gibbs, you really hate surprises don't you?"

"Ya think?"

"Looks like you were sanding." Abby says while making a side dish. "I'll let you know when it's done."

Gibbs needs no other words, he heads back down to the boat.

Abby outdid herself this time. Sirloin with a maple glaze, mashed potatoes with gravy, asparagus with garlic and butter and of course, a beer.

He takes the napkin from his lap to wipe his mouth. "Better than beans, Abbs." He leans back in the chair and exhales.

Abby is already clearing the table.

"Don't worry about it. I'll do them later. You cook, I clean."

"Ohhh! I like side of you, Gibbs, offering to help out. Your secret is safe with me. Imagine what Tony would say if he found out."

"He never will." A smile in the response.

oOo

The basement. So much has happened here. Life celebrated, life lost, life regained, life remembered.

Abby comes down the stairs with a big bowl. "All set now?"

Gibbs looks up from the sanding spot he abandoned earlier. "Uh huh!"

"Before we start, can I ask you something? You may think I'm crazy. I've been thinking about this for a long time. I just need to know."

"You can ask me anything, Abbs." Gibbs has no clue what he might have just gotten himself into.

"With all these boats you build down here, how do you get them out? You don't take them apart because that doesn't make sense. I remember having to destroy one of your boats, and I don't recall any evidence confirming that. You have no bulkhead. The windows are small. You can't carry them upstairs. Getting a crane makes sense but you wouldn't lift the roof off the house. Gibbs, you gotta tell me?"

"You didn't say I had to answer." He presses play. "You're going to like this movie."

Abby gives him a pouty look. A look he seen many times before. He knows he just has to up the Caf-Pows this week. That always works.


	3. Oak

**Disclaimer: Not mine. **

Some people went through life with no expectations. Some thought they were entitled. Some took it one day at time. Some never really let go of the past, making the present never satisfying. Some- well some, planned for the good, the bad and the ugly - the future.

oOo

Gibbs was used to making boats, that's what he knew. His basement was outfitted for such major undertakings. This time. . . this time was different. He wasn't making another sailboat. He was constructing a coffin.

A coffin for Mike Franks.

_Too many years of lighting up have caught up with me, Probie. For three decades, I outran every bullet aimed at me. Can't outrun this, not with these lungs. I've only got a few more months to go and I plan to live them. _

Gibbs sat in his basement carefully working on the decorations to adorn the coffin. Carving each leaf and each vine. Painting the flowers, bright green and red. He took a swig of bourbon and smiled. Oak barrels. It seemed fitting.

He'd spent so much time examining the oak wood pieces for this project. He didn't want any knots, nicks, or splints. He laughed when he thought about picking out flawless wood for Franks, as his life was anything but.

Oak. Great strength. Hardness. Resistant to attack. Except he didn't outrun the last attack. The last bullet. Franks thought this damn disease would finally take him. Funny how things work out.

oOo

Gibbs was flanked by five Marines at Mike Franks funeral. The American flag draped the coffin. His family was presented the flag. Gibbs whispered, "You're my responsibility now." Marines always kept their word. He'd been to funerals before but this was different. Franks trusted him with his secrets, his family, and his life. But Gibbs couldn't save him. He wasn't meant to. Franks did what he did best. Stared down death only this time; death won.

_Semper Fi. _


	4. Peanut Butter

**A/N Thanks Book_Junkie007 for the read through**

**Reminder: Jimmy Palmer is engaged – S8. **

**Disclamer: Not. One. Thing. **

In all the years the team had worked together, none of them had been in relationships significant enough to warrant engagements. Sure, Gibbs had been married a few times. DiNozzo had been engaged back in Baltimore, but it had ended before any plans were made. He hadn't let any woman get that close again. McGee decided long ago that he would only marry once. He had yet to find that one. And Ziva, she never allowed anyone to become close enough for that grand gesture. Ray had presented her with an empty box and promise. Ziva was used to broken promises; it all began with her father, then her brother, and continued with her ex-lovers. Abby and Ducky had never made it that far.

Until Jimmy Palmer.

He had met his match in Breena Slater, a mortician.

oOo

The wedding of Jimmy and Breena took place on a warm, sunny day in Virginia. The sky was painted with bright white cumulus clouds. Tents scattered across a green, recently plowed field, with bales of hay strategically placed around it so anyone could sit down when dancing became too much. Inside the big tent, tables lined with mint green table clothes, metal water pitchers filled with wildflowers stood tall in the middle of the tables, white tea lights circled the pitchers. Simple white dishes and silverware filled the empty spaces at the tables. The champagne flutes were designed with a heart. There were six people at each table and the meals were family style. Weddings were about blending and creating new families. It seemed right.

The NCIS family sat at one table. They came as a package deal. The men dressed in their Sunday best and Ziva actually wore a dress. DiNozzo tried to take as many pictures of this major event as he could, perhaps saving the pictures for blackmail. Abby shed her black, she wore pink. Laughter filled the air, stories were rehashed, new details came to light. They reminisced about past weddings, whether they were fun or god-awful.

oOo

_After meeting Shannon in 1976, he didn't want to let her go. She felt the same way. They wrote to each other everyday. Gibbs was at basic training, Shannon still at her aunt's house. She knew he was waiting for his orders but once he was stationed, she would be there. Camp Pendleton, California. Neither had been to California, they liked that they were able to start this new journey together. Gibbs knew he wanted to marry her. He knew Shannon wanted to marry him. It took six years for him to finally ask. They were young, Gibbs wanted to give Shannon everything she wanted. So, he waited. Six years building a foundation, of love, trust, support and memories. _

_One day, Shannon was outside planting flowers. Gibbs whispered her name, he'd snuck behind her. He was down on one knee. "Shannon, I want to spend everyday for the rest of my life with you. Marry me?" _

_She started crying and panted, "Yes, absolutely, yes." He placed a ring on her finger. _

_Their wedding was just them, witnesses and a justice of the peace. She wore a white, thick strapped sundress. He was in his blue dress. The vows were spoken, the rings exchanged, the kiss placed. _

_Shannon wanted to celebrate by heading to the beach to celebrate. She'd packed a change of clothes, bathing suits, towels and a picnic basket for their first meal as husband and wife. _

_She set out the blanket and unpacked the food. She handed Gibbs a sandwich. _

"_Our first meal . . . peanut butter sandwiches?" He laughed._

_Shannon challenged,"Yes, do you have a problem with that?" _

"_No! Not at all, Mrs. Gibbs."_

"_Just remember I love you."_

"_I know." _

_They gazed toward the ocean then turned looked at each other and smiled. Together. Always. _


	5. Waiting Room

There seems to be an unspoken rule for this particular room; no loud voices.

Whispers hover around the airpace around the room. You are sitting in an uncomfortable chair, in the same clothes as yesterday, drinking sludge, without a decent meal; you just want to speak with someone of authority to get better chairs. You'd think with all the traffic in this place, chairs would be more comfortable. Hell, your office chair was better than this. Christ.

Another thing, what happens if the stranger two seats down is having a fucking awful day and you, accidentally make eye contact smile with that ridiculous glib look on your face. The person doesn't smile back, does that make you feel like an ass? Or does it make you feel sorry for that stranger, even though you'll never know why they didn't smile back? Maybe they are just unpleasant? You can't think about it too long because your mood will not be spoiled.

The doctor walks in, everyone stops whispering. You look up, wondering if this doctor is coming for you. He calls your name. You are happy to get stretch your legs and hear the news.

Luckily, it turns out to be the best day of his life. You should be jumping on couches, running down the hall, sharing your blessed news with strangers – but you don't.

You just exit the waiting room quietly and head to the room where your partner is.

You smile as you enter, "Nice of you to come back to us, David."

"As you know, Tony, it will take a lot more to get rid of me."


	6. Reprieve

**Tags for "Double Blind"**

* * *

><p>She buried father, something that was inevitable but an act she was still was not prepared to do. After she patted down the final patch of dirt on his grave, she craved a distraction.<p>

That distraction was named Adam.

She scrubbed the scent that lingered on her body. It was an act that was supposed to temporarily relieve a pain that left her heart in pieces. With that, she didn't think of the consequences of her discretion. She wasn't thinking when she laid with him. It wasn't for love; it was a temporary distraction to not feel alone.

She stood in the shower and she wept.

But she wasn't really alone. She thought about calling her partner, what would she say. He was so far away, she knew he would be on the next plane if she asked him. She couldn't ask that of him.

She wallowed. She thought that she had earned that.

Until it came to bite her in the ass, again.

Her partner was upset. This time he did not let his anger fester, no, he openly told her how her felt. She had nothing to say. Her actions spoke louder than words. Her reply wouldn't patch anything up. Not this time.

She returned to her apartment after an arduous day. She poured a glass of wine and decided to take a shower to wash off the remains of the day. But the weight of her partner infested her brain._ "__My Hebrew must not have been as good as I thought because I could have sworn when I dropped you off at the airport, I said you were not alone"_

Ziva stood in the shower and she wept.


End file.
